1. Field
Example embodiments relate to waveguide-integrated graphene photodetectors including photodetectors connected (e.g., directly connected) to a waveguide and graphene formed at a central portion of the photodetector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photodetectors are apparatuses for generating electrical signals by detecting light intensity. As data processing speed has increased, an interconnection bandwidth for transmitting data has also gradually increased. Accordingly, optical interconnections capable of transmitting a larger amount of data using lower power than electrical interconnections may be desirable.
When using an optical interconnection, data is transmitted by modulating a laser beam at relatively high speeds. Thus, high speed operation of a photodetector for converting data back into an electric signal needs to be supported.
In a photodetector manufactured of a germanium (Ge) or group III-V compound semiconductor, a transmission speed is limited to about 40-50 Gbps because the speed at which a carrier generated by receiving light moves to an electrode is limited. Graphene, however, has relatively high carrier mobility, and may operate at about 1.5 THz.